


Dancing in the Dark

by houseofmysteries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Codependency, Eccomiah, F/M, Jeremiah is reclusive, Jeremiah will be mainly called Xander, Mental Health Issues, References to unhealthy childhoods, Unhealthy Relationships, WildeProxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmysteries/pseuds/houseofmysteries
Summary: When Xander Wilde meets Thomas Wayne for a business agreement he never expected the man to provide him with an assistant. Xander, a reclusive man with inner demons struggles to figure out if he should keep his assistant Ecco, or if he should get rid of her. Ecco weaves her way into the troubled man’s life making herself a valuable asset to Xander.A Jeremiah and Ecco origin story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an origin story about Ecco and Jeremiah’s relationship. I am just guessing, so I hope this story does not make them too much out of character, but since I lack details on Ecco’s character (also Jeremiah’s earlier persona), I have to do my best. This story has a lot to do with unhealthy relationships, codependency, and unhealthy coping mechanisms.
> 
> Jeremiah will be addressed as Xander or Mr. Wilde, because his real name has not been introduced yet to anyone in the story. It would also be confusing to address him by two names. Until his name is revealed in the I will refrain from calling him Jeremiah.

The light buzz from a generator could be heard as two men stand in a office dimly lit underground. A young man sits behind his desk signing a form and stands up handing the document to the older gentleman before him. The document is placed into the briefcase as the man closes it with a light snap.

“Thank you Mr. Wilde for accepting this business proposal,” Mr. Wayne breaks the silence, as he shakes the other mans hand.

“You are a persistent man, Mr. Wayne. Although I thank you for providing me with an advance.” Mr. Wilde replied, his voice revealing his youth. Ending the handshake places his hands to his side after the handshake.

“May I offer you something else?” Mr. Wayne asked, but speaks again before waiting for a reply. “I can give you an assistant, which could relay between us.”

“I thank you Mr. Wayne, but that won’t be necessary.” Mr. Wilde frowned, his eyes slightly narrow. “I am a very private man and I am not inclined to invite unknown people into my life. You are the first in a long time, but that is because I have great respect for you.”

“Yes, I understand,” Mr. Wayne nodded, his hand holding his briefcase moves slightly. “You have a brilliant mind Mr. Wilde, but you are fairly young. I have a young son at home and I was projecting my own parental worry. I apologize if I was disrespectful.”

“Not at all Mr. Wayne,” Mr. Wilde moves from behind his desk with smile on his face, surprised at Mr. Wayne’s honesty. “You must be a good father to worry about a stranger like myself. Though I have to be careful, I don’t want a person coming into my life that would have ill intent. I am very protective of what I have.”

“I can see that,” Mr. Wayne lightly laughed, taking in the small office in the underground bunker. “Give it a thought, I have access to various types of assistants, I actually know where I can get one that would be private and loyal.” His voice is business like and professional in his persistence.

Mr. Wilde does not react at first at Mr. Wayne’s persistence, except to give him a look accessing the man’s true intentions. He knows that if anyone in Gotham would have access to special type of assistants it would be him. The influence of Wayne Enterprises reached far, that he was aware of, which was why he wanted to form a connection. It was in his best interest to humour Mr. Wayne’s wishes.

“Fine,” Mr. Wilde answered, taking a small notepad to write on it nonchalantly, he tears it off and gives it to him. “This is the address of where I will be staying for the foreseeable future, please email me the credentials of the person you chose. Assure their discretion, I don’t tolerate insubordination. I trust you also Mr. Wayne to not reveal my location, this is the only reason why I am giving this to you.”

The paper is taken by Mr. Wayne, with a surprise look at the change of mind from the other man. “Thank you, Mr. Wilde. I will not break your confidence. I hope I will have other projects to offer you.” He places the note in his jacket pocket.

The men both shake hands again, as Mr. Wilde guides Mr. Wayne out of the bunker, making sure that he is in his car and away from the bunker. A feeling of uneasiness runs through him, when he returns to his office. He goes directly to his crystal decanter to pour himself a drink.

Looking at the brown liquor, he questions his thoughts. “Why did I do that?” He whispered to himself absent mildly. He is aware of his initial intentions to humour Mr. Wayne’s paternal nature, but now as he stares at his drink he is not quite sure why he accepted.

He takes a drink, but it does not stop the soft whispers that answer him back in his mind. _“You fear loneliness.”_

Shaking his head, he takes another drink, then another until it burns his throat. _“You are alone and you deserve it.”_ Another whisper calls to him in his head.

“Stop it,” he closes his eyes, continuing his drink. He thinks to his plans, glancing at the wall to a blueprint of his underground bunker. It is incomplete as it stands, unfinished, and now courtesy of Wayne Enterprises he has the money to complete his underground labyrinth. A complete labyrinth of his own design that he perfected throughout the years.

_“What if they find you out? What if they betray you?”_ The whisper comes back, startling him as he drops his glass, crystal scatters on the floor. He swears as he bends down to pick up the glass.

He stands up, holding one large shard in his hand, his eyes look upon his blankly, the tip of his finger touches the sharp pointed edge. “It does not matter. If this person doesn’t meet my approval, they’ll be dispose of well enough.” He replied to himself in an even tone, his features unemotional.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mostly written and will be updated as I am able to edit, or make additions to each chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue and thank you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco finally arrives! :)

Xander stands over his desk, drawing a detailed diagram along a ruler; as he draws he makes detailed notes, specifications of the building he is creating. Music plays in the background an operatic movement on a record player, as he gently hums to the music. A knock interrupts his concentration, he puts his pencil down and walks over to the door.

Opening the door, he sees standing before him a young woman in a straight posture, her attire professional and her hair tied up in a bun. He is confused at the appearance of the woman and knows that he did not meet her before, nor asked for a young woman to come knocking at his door.

“I am here to see Mr. Wilde,” the young woman smiled at Xander even though he does not greet her. “I was sent here by Mr. Wayne.”

He looks at her again and remembers that Mr. Wayne had promised to send a person by and her credentials were sent and checked by him. He changes his demeanour to a pleasant one, as he allows her entrance into his apartment.

“Xander Wilde,” he introduced himself when she is inside the apartment. Xander observed a slight accent in her voice, as he holds his hand out to shake. “I apologize for the lack of greeting, I was preoccupied.”

“That’s alright, to be honest I was given very little details,” the young woman grasped his offered hand to shake.

“I understand, but I am a private man and I couldn’t reveal too much information about myself,” Xander walks over to the record player, removing the needle from the record and turning it off. “Please, tell me your name.”

“If you checked my records, you would know what my name is, but while I am here you can address me as you like,” she walks to where Xander is standing. Her posture is relaxed and does not reveal her emotions.

“Of course, I was assured of your discretion, a new name would be best.” Xander is surprised at her perceptiveness and the fact that she would allow him to give her a name. “Let me think.”

She waits patiently, as Xander lets his eyes wander around his living space. It was not his true home, but he had made sure to bring what he needed while his home was under construction. He looked at the bookshelf, his eyes skimming the books he had on it until two stood out. An Anthology of Classical Myths and the Metamorphosis by Ovid sitting side-by-side.

“I hope you don’t mind if I call you Echo, but spelt as E-C-C-O.” Xander moved a few steps closer to her, hesitant if she would approve of the name he gave her. “The slight change in spelling is to differentiate it from the actual word.”

“I accept the name,” Ecco nodded firmly, she does not reveal any objections to the name nor if she approves of it. “Is there anything you need Mr. Wilde?”

Xander looks at her in observation, as he examines her features, her emotions do not betray her firm features. “I ask that while you are working with me you are to be discreet and loyal to me. I will not tolerate insubordination and nothing I show or tell you will be revealed to outside parties.” Xander’s tone is professional and unemotional, he does not want to linger on any thoughts about their arrangement.

“Understood, Mr. Wilde,” Ecco agreed, but stops momentarily for the first time showing a slight hesitation. “If you have anything else that you need, please ask. That is what I am here for, you can trust me.” Ecco looks over at Xander in concern.

“Thank you, Ecco,” Xander said quietly, taking a step away from her. He feels nervous for the first time since he met her, but he ignores the feeling, suppressing it within himself. “I have a business call later and I tend to get caught up in my work. Please make sure everything is set up and the documents I have in my room are placed in front of me by 2:00pm.”

“Understood,” Ecco replied, hesitating for a moment. “Is there anything else?”

“I will make a list of other things you can do,” Xander massaged his head with his fingers. He tires of the conversation due to having very little sleep. “Though, I guess you can get me a coffee, black, two sugars.”

“Of course, I will get that right away.” Ecco smiled, she leaves him to go to the small kitchen.

Xander moves back to his station, leaving Ecco to her duties, he feels a dangerous feeling in him, almost a warning. He is not sure if he made a good decision inviting Ecco into his life.

_“You’re scared. You’re scared of loneliness. You deserve it!”_

He snaps his pencil in two, his face contorted in anger, but he is interrupted in his thoughts when he hears a clink on the table. Ecco places a cup of coffee on a clean portion of the table, a look of worry on her face. Xander looks up at her, his first reaction is to yell at her, but her look of concern stops him.

“I have your coffee ready,” Ecco’s soft voice breaks the silence. She looks down at the table and sees another pencil, unbroken, she picks it up and hands it to him. “Here, you can use this.”

“Thank you,” he said, as he puts down his broken pencil and takes the new one from her.

Ecco walks away from him, no other words are spoken, no questions asked. The look in her eyes said it all, a quiet reassurance that brings a feeling he hates. Though he can’t deny it, he did not want to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the name ‘Ecco’ in this story comes from the myth of Echo and Narcissus, a version was also written by the Roman poet Ovid. Seeing as there is a myth with a character named Echo, I thought it was an interesting comparison to the origin to her name. Also Jeremiah’s interest in labyrinths reminds me of the myth of the labyrinth with Theseus and the minotaur. I think it is possible that Jeremiah might be interested in these types of stories.  
> :)


	3. Chapter II

A couple of days went by as Ecco became a fixture in Xander’s life and a quiet presence. He found her diligence and willingness to assist impeccable, almost to the point that she anticipated his needs. Quickly she became an asset to him, even if he hated to admit it. Xander relied on being self-sufficient and wanted to count the days until she left him permanently, but he could not keep away the nagging feeling that it would be a mistake to let her go.

Xander sat at his desk, the documents and letters all neatly organized courtesy of Ecco’s keen attention to order, but one letter stuck out more than the others. He pulled out the less than pristine white envelope, dirtied with ring stains of being used as a cup coaster and a smell of cigarette ash. Written on the top left hand corner of the envelop is the name _Lila Valeska_ , he frowned at the letter as he threw the letter into the trash bin beside his desk. His mother persisted in sending him letters. At first he didn’t mind when he was younger, but it became an annoyance as he got older. Usually her letters consisted of asking how he was doing, then she would provide unnecessary details about herself and how depressed she was without him there. Xander didn’t know how to respond to her ramblings half the time, she knew nothing about his life and she was hardly a mother when he did live with her at the circus. He looked back at the bin, knowing that he would have to respond at some point, he always felt compelled to for some reason.

Xander stood up from his chair and walked towards the record player, turning it on and playing whatever record that is already placed there. He pours himself a glass of whiskey and drinks it down quickly, feeling it burn in his throat. His eyes wander around his small apartment, to where he watches Ecco in the small kitchen making coffee. He observes the movement of her hands placing sugar into the coffee with a spoon and carefully stirring it. Xander grins as he watches her delicate hand carefully lift the coffee by the handle and walk out of the kitchen.

“Coffee, black, two sugars.” Ecco approached him with a smile, coffee in hand, as she interrupted his wandering thoughts about her.

“Thank you, Ecco,” he grasped the handle of the cup, taking a sip of the hot drink and with no surprise it was exactly how he liked it.

“I apologize for interrupting you, but you appeared to be tired.” Ecco’s posture is straight, but her smile betrayed her emotions.

Xander felt a bit light in the moment, as he never had anyone anticipate or respond to his needs as Ecco had. He is aware that she is no older than he is and yet here she is working for him, she brought an intimate quality that he had not experienced.

“It’s fine, I needed it,” he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. “I find it hard to sleep sometimes with the work I have, my mind is constantly running.” Xander doesn’t know why he choose to reveal that bit of information, but he found that he liked the attention she gave to him.

“Do you get headaches?” She moved closer to him, a look of concern on her face. “I can possibly find you a remedy, or I can massage your temples, that has worked in the past in my experience.”

“You’ve done that before? For other employers? For men?” Xander is surprised at her candidness, as he placed the coffee cup down on table holding his crystal decanter set.

“I am an instrument to be used by my employers, this is what I am trained for. I am to provide efficient service for my employer.” She said mechanically, as if the speech was given to her to be said and she had repeated it multiple times that she believes it.

Xander held in his anger, his mind caught in memories of his past. Memories of a mother that would give herself to any man for a few dollars, or just to keep herself ‘useful’ in the circus; a circus that was a relic of yesteryears. Sometimes she would do it for nothing but a few smokes and a good time. Then his mother would break down, crying to him all the time about her failed relationships, her horrible life and there would be no details left untold. The whispers everyone would make about his mother, about him and his brother. This recklessness caused terror in the lives of him and his brother, a brother he had damned a long time ago.

“Mr. Wilde?” Ecco’s voice interrupted Xander’s thoughts. “Is there anything wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” his eyes glanced over at Ecco, his voice revealed his irritation. “You can find a remedy if you like, but please don’t offer services like that again.”

“I apologize Mr. Wilde if I overstepped any boundaries.” Ecco attempted to move away, but her arm is grabbed by him.

With Ecco’s arm held tight in Xander’s grip he looks directly at her, as he slowly pulled closer to him. “No, don’t ever offer those type of services to anyone!” Xander threatened harshly, his face an inch away from Ecco’s.

“I won’t,” Ecco is aware that she can pull out of his grip, but between his anger and her responsibility to him as his assistant, she dared not do anything. “I won’t ever do that, for anyone.”

Xander loosened his grip as he is calmed by her assurance, allowing his hand to slowly let go of her. He stepped back in shock, his eyes looked around the room then to her in confusion. The record stopped playing, but is still turning around, the needle moving at the edge of the record.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, observing her calm demeanour, as if her arm was not grabbed by him only a minute ago.

Xander turned and walked quickly away from her, he can’t explain what came over him, he blamed himself and he blamed her. He has to get rid of her and return to his calm and balanced life. _“Loneliness.”_ His inner turmoil whispers in his head, as he retreated to his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Ecco is left standing in the spot he had left her, as she analyzes his actions and behaviour. “It’s okay,” she stopped the record player and lifted the unfinished cold cup of coffee off the table, as she walked towards the kitchen.

Ecco entered the kitchen and stopped for a moment, looking over to the room where Xander retreated to. She does not hear anything leaving her to feel uncomfortable and concerned. Ecco resumed her task in cleaning the coffee cup, placing it onto the shelf and shutting away her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. I am currently editing chapters and I have plans to add more to this story (I am currently writing it out). I am also studying for a test, so that will make my updates slow. I know this is a short chapter, but I hope to have another posted by the end of next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long I took to update, I hope everyone enjoys.

Ecco entered the apartment carrying breakfast in hand, as she stepped into the kitchen area to begin her morning duties. She had become relaxed in her routine as assistant to Xander Wilde, that she could wear her hair down in the private setting of Xander’s apartment. Ecco had extensive experience of being in the employment of men with various behaviours; from the family man with secrets, to the man who ran his company like a tyrant. It wasn’t a surprise to her that Xander is man with an erratic character as well. What was different from her other employers was Xander’s reaction towards her offer of a massage. Ecco realized later it was because he didn’t want to take advantage of her and he was thinking of her wellbeing as a person. Ecco was taught to be diligent in understanding her employers and no one had ever cared to think of her wellbeing. Even Ecco herself had forgotten to care, allowing the needs of her employers to supersede her own. 

Ecco looked over to Xander working at his draft table set-up beside his desk, as she takes out the containers of food for a late breakfast. She doesn’t say anything, but he looked towards her before going back to his work. Ecco heard a frustrated sigh, as she looked up to see Xander throw his pencil down and rubbing his face with his hand, adjusting his glasses. He picks up a bag beside his desk and walked over to Ecco, placing it on the counter without a word.

“I brought breakfast,” Ecco pushed the containers over to Xander, breaking the silence between them.

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry right now,” Xander pushed the containers away and tapped the bag beside him. “This is for you.”

Ecco noticed the weariness in Xander’s eyes and even though they were hidden by glasses, she could see the dark circles around his eyes. She wondered if he had any sleep when she left. Xander pushed the bag towards her when Ecco did not take it. She put her hand inside the bag taking out a box and placing it on the table. Opening the box she saw underneath tissue paper a short leather jacket, brown in colour.

“Mr. Wilde, I don’t know if I can accept this,” Ecco pulled the garment out of the box and looked at it curiously.

“It’s a gift,” Xander tapped his hand against the box fiddling with the tissue, his voice anxious. “Please, Ecco, take it. I want you to have it.”

Ecco observed his eyes gazing at her in hope underneath their weariness, she put the jacket on and found that it fit perfectly. She was surprised that Xander was able to get her correct measurements after only knowing each other for a short time.

“I guessed your measurements, based on your profile and from my observation,” Xander provided her with an answer without her prompting him. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, I do,” Ecco looked back at her jacket, admiring the style that suited her. “You didn’t have to buy me anything, but thank you.”

“Yes I did, my behaviour the day before was out of order,” Xander rubbed his forehead and his eyes blinked feeling his tiredness coming back to him. “I apologize, but I’m going to lie down, you can put the food away until later.”

Ecco removed the jacket placing it on the back of the barstool, she brushed the leather surface with her hand in appreciation. She went to close the food containers placing Xander’s portion into the fridge to heat up for later.

Xander went over to the record player, placing a record on the spindle, turning the machine on, and placing the needle on it. He allowed the melodic orchestra to play, as he sat down on the couch, taking his shoes off, placing his glasses to the side and laying upon the couch. Xander struggled with sleep, falling slightly asleep, only to be woken up with a start. The night terrors were always in the corner of his mind, keeping him from absolute sleep and sometimes forcing him to stay awake for hours. There were times he could sleep without experiencing any night terrors, but lately it was becoming harder. He blamed it on being away from his bunker, in a strange place, and he blamed it partly on Ecco.

It was becoming a disaster having Ecco as his assistant, even though she was efficient and impeccable, she was adding to his conflicting emotions. He did not want a repeat of the episode he had the day before, the stress and uncertainty he felt afterwards left him wondering her place with him. Xander was glad she had accepted his gift and he meant his apology, but he realized that he could not have anyone around him, especially her.

“Ecco?” Xander opened his eyes when he felt a presence near him.

“Sorry, I thought you would be asleep,” Ecco moved back a bit in surprise at his perceptiveness. She had approached the couch to make sure if he was fine before proceeding in her other duties. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

“You didn’t, I wasn’t asleep. I am afraid sleep had eluded me the past few days.” Xander stared up at her, his fingers intertwined on his chest. He grasped his glasses that he placed beside himself and placed them back on his face allowing him see her better.

“Let me help you,” Ecco kneeled on the floor to be on the same eye level as him. 

“I told you never to offer that again.” Xander frowned, rolling his eyes and giving her a dissatisfied look.

“Yes, you did Mr. Wilde and I don’t intend to break my word,” Ecco replied, becoming frustrated with the situation. “I want to help you, I don’t think that goes against my word. Will you let me help you?”

“Fine, just do it.” Xander closed his eyes, feeling the stress come back to him. 

“Let me sit beside you,” Ecco stood up from the floor moving to sit by him near the end of the couch. Xander sat up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Please, lay down,” Ecco placed a pillow from the couch on her lap. The uncertain look on Xander’s face remained, but he did as she requested, laying down on the pillow in her lap.

“Glasses please,” she smiled as he gives him to her. Ecco folded the glasses and places them on the table beside the couch to keep safe. 

“Ecco,” Xander looked up at her, catching her attention when she hears her name. “I meant it when I said, do not offer these services to anyone. I will not allow it for anyone else.”

“I understand, I won’t do it for anyone else,” Ecco placed her hands against his temples as he closes his eyes. “Only for you.” 

Ecco stopped herself after the words came out, wondering why she said those words. She convinced herself it was meant to reassure Xander, but deep down inside Ecco wanted those words to be true and for there to be a person in her life to care for.

She continued to massage his temples, humming softly to the music that is playing on the record player as she moves her fingers gently over his eyebrows, relaxing the muscles. Ecco smiled in satisfaction when Xander eventually fell asleep, with his gentle breathing and a slight fluttering of his eyelashes. She gently caressed his hair, ensuring his relax state as she sits there for a few minutes. Ecco relaxed in the moment, letting her head lean back and allowing herself to rest. She observed in silence for the first time, Xander Wilde an obviously troubled young man, who is mysterious in her opinion. As he rested on Ecco’s lap, his face is calm and free from the turmoil that she had seen the day before. The man who gave her a gift, with hope in his eyes for some forgiveness and a wish for her to like it. The kind gesture was foreign to her, as she was mainly an instrument to be used by her employer. Nothing more.

Ecco slowly moved off the couch, removing the pillow from her lap gently, as she holds the pillow steady with Xander sleeping on it keeping him still. She moved her body slowly until she is safely off the couch and placed the pillow back onto the couch. Ecco is careful to not disrupt Xander in his sleep, as he moves slightly from the movement going on around him. With Xander laying on the couch she makes sure he is settled, as she continues to caress his hair, humming gently again.

When she knew he is sleeping well, Ecco walked towards the kitchen, taking the container of food she left out for herself to eat. She admired her new jacket before she sits herself upon the barstool beside the counter. Ecco looked over at Xander sleeping on the couch and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow update. My next update won’t be for a few weeks, due to things in my life right now. I also have plans to expand this story slightly. I have added chapters and I need to re-edit the chapters I had already completed. This chapter was mostly rewritten, though some of the original remains. Due to being busy this has slowed my process in writing the chapters, so I plan to mostly continue the story after I complete what I have to do first. I still plan to continue this story, though the next update will be slow.


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope everyone enjoys!

Xander stood in the boardroom of Wayne Enterprises, where a meeting had been held with the contractors hired by his design firm Meyer & Hayes. The contractors needed further explanation of the Wayne Plaza designs and refused to budge on the construction without meeting the engineer in charge. Unfortunately, Ecco, his assistant with her quick mind could not be the one to relay this information; it was insisted that Xander himself be there to explain his design to the contracting company. 

Thomas Wayne, being the point of contact explained the precariousness of the situation and Xander relented due to his respect for the man. He did not like revealing himself, but was assured by Mr. Wayne of the privacy and discretion of the meeting. This was further assured by Xander as he picked the date of the meeting and made proper arrangements that would not expose himself too much. He was not worried about being out and about in Gotham, as people on the street are fleeting and no one really paid attention to anyone. It was only in certain places where he might be remembered, the places and people where you made an impression on that he was worried of, places with less people.

“I apologize for this situation,” Thomas said to Xander. “They wouldn’t move ahead with the construction of Wayne Plaza without meeting you first.”

“It’s not a problem, I understand the situation you were put in.” Xander placed his portfolio in his briefcase snapping it shut. Though he was pleased to see Thomas Wayne again, he thought the meeting was a waste of his time.

“I’m glad to see my recommendation for your assistant is working out,” Thomas nodded over to Ecco standing vigilant by the door. 

“Yes, she has become an asset,” Xander smiled, as he looked over to Ecco. 

“I think I should be careful, or you might steal her away from my company,” Thomas joked as he walked a few steps closer to Xander, making the conversation appear less formal. “You are too young to live alone without some type of friendship. Sometimes the smallest relationships are the best ones and the most rewarding, even if it is a trusted assistant.”

“That was well said, Mr. Wayne, I appreciate your honesty.” Xander felt the impact of Thomas Wayne’s words, as he attempts to place the personality of Mr. Wayne, comparing it to every other person he has met. Xander realizes he can’t, Thomas Wayne is a good man. 

“I apologize for the contractors my firm engaged. I will be sending them a briefing about this meeting, along with my concerns.” Xander turned the conversation back to their business association, as both men shake hands signalling the end of their meeting. 

“Thank you, I’m sure the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances,” Thomas observed Ecco walking towards Xander coat in hand, passing it to him without a prompt. “If you like, I am willing to let her go, so you don’t have to steal her from me.”

“I will consider your generous offer Mr. Wayne, though I don’t think I will need it.” Xander replied, while putting on his coat. He hoped that Mr. Wayne would take the hint and stop interfering in his personal life.

“Well, the offer still will be on the table, if you change your mind. Good-day Xander.” Mr. Wayne watched Xander leave the boardroom, directing Ecco with a gentle touch on her shoulder as she follows after him.

Thomas placed his hands behind his back, a knowing smile on his face. He shook his head in amusement, turning back to the table and organizing his documents.

Xander left Wayne Enterprises feeling unsure about his professional relationship to Mr. Wayne, a man that keeps on trying to interfere in his personal life, like a father. He is conflicted, as his motive was to form a professional relationship; but it was becoming apparent that Thomas Wayne wanted to be some form of a mentor to him. Xander realized the precariousness of his situation, but he needed the contract and relationship with Wayne Enterprises in order to achieve his goals. Even though he was an impeccable engineer and designer, his reclusiveness was putting a barrier in his business relationship with his firm and clients.

“Please, let us leave this place now,” Xander brushed dirt off his coat.

Ecco nodded as she attempted to hail down a cab, but in the distance she noticed a man approaching her with a gun aimed. She quickly moved to Xander’s side, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the alleyway.

“Stay here,” she instructed, keeping her position against the wall. 

Xander did as she requested, but he is surprised that she is armed, as he never saw her with a gun before or knew she kept one. 

Ecco waited silently not revealing her location, as the man turned into the alleyway, Ecco quickly grabbed him and threw him against the wall across from her. 

“Hello, hun’,” Ecco greeted the armed man playfully with a smile. The man struggled, attempting to aim his gun, but is thrown off by her fast movements as she slammed him in the head with the back of her gun. She disarmed him in the struggle as she shot him twice in the chest and shooting his face ensuring that he is dead. 

Xander walked towards her, as Ecco turned to look at him a small spattering of blood on her face. Ecco placed her gun back into her brown leather jacket, as Xander pulled out a purple handkerchief offering it to her. Ecco accepted the handkerchief, as she used it to wipe off the blood from her face, her emotions did not not reveal any inner turmoil over her actions, Xander’s observed. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Wilde?” Ecco broke the silence with her question, handing back the handkerchief to him.

“I’m fine, though I should be asking you that question.” He nodded towards the dead man in the alley, as he took back the handkerchief, placing it into his front jacket pocket.

“I’m good, thank you for your concern.” Ecco answered, but is startled when she heard sirens. “We should be going now, I will secure a means of transportation.”

Xander walked beside her, as they carefully walk out of the alleyway, the sirens might not be meant for the man in the alley, but it paid to be cautious. He tapped Ecco on the shoulder, as he pointed over to a cab sitting by the curb, she motioned to take out her gun, but Xander shook his head and held his hand out to stop her from taking her gun out. Ecco nodded, following him as they walked towards the cab, careful to pay attention to her surroundings in case the man had a partner. 

When they approached the cab, the man inside looked up and ignores them. Xander gently tapped at the window and it is rolled down. “I’m on break!” The irate man shouted.

“Take us to where we want to go, no questions asked and I will give you this,” Xander reached into his blazer pocket for his wallet, taking out a large amount of bills and displaying it to the driver. 

“Yes, sir,” He reached out his hand to take the money, but when he moved to take the money, his wrist is instead taken into a tight hold by Xander.

“I am not joking,” Xander pulled the man by his arm slightly closer to him. “If you inform anyone at anytime, I will know and I will track you down, understand.” 

The driver nodded, as he accepted the money and his arm is released. Xander placed his wallet back into his blazer, he walked to the to the back of the cab and opened the door, looking over at Ecco still standing in the same place. 

“Come here, dear,” he called over to Ecco, extending his hand out. She walked over to him with a careful calmness, as she extended her her hand and allowed Xander to grasp her hand in his. Together, they looked like nothing more than a couple who were taking a cab, not a couple who had paid off a cab driver to make a get away from a crime scene.

Ecco is guided by him into the cab, as she stepped into the cab, Xander following in afterwards. Xander gave the driver instructions on where to go, as Ecco is processing what she just witnessed. The car moved forward in motion taking them away from the scene of the crime.

“Excellent work, I was pleasantly surprised.” Xander turned his attention to her, as he takes his hand moving an errant hair strand behind her ear.

“Thank you, one of my abilities is as a marksman,” Ecco is beyond feeling fearful, quite the opposite as she is feeling a rush of adrenaline at this unexpected turn of events from the man beside her. “Did you need to threaten the driver after paying him off?”

“Sometimes excessive violence doesn’t pay,” Xander turned his head slightly away from her for a moment when he remembered the driver. He laughed, turning his head back to focus on Ecco. “Though, you have to be careful of a person’s greed combined with a lack of intelligence.”

He could not deny his surprise in the revelation of Ecco’s abilities as a marksman, he remembered he was assured by the hitman he called of his ability. Obviously his abilities were lacking, as he was proven wrong when Ecco easily took him down, making her a formable opponent. After the episode when she helped him to sleep, he knew he had to get rid of Ecco by any means possible. A she was becoming a liability to him and he feared that he would never rid himself of her. Unfortunately or fortunately today he was proven wrong, when she survived the hit he had put out for her. He had it planned for Ecco to get shot when leaving Wayne Enterprises, but she took down the gunman herself, protecting him in the process. 

Xander began to doubt himself and his logic, as this liability was becoming more of a strength. Something of value is bound to have a few negatives, but if the positive outweighed the negative then it would be logical to focus on the positive. The negative could always be fixed, providing a solution to the problem that could work in his favour.

“We have arrived.” Ecco announced breaking his concentration. 

“Thank you for the ride.” Xander commented to the driver as he opened the door, stepping out and as before he held out his hand guiding Ecco out of the vehicle. When they are out of the cab, the driver does not acknowledge them and drove away nearly speeding. 

He turned to Ecco and nodded his head for her to go in before him, but she waited for him to walk beside her into the building. Xander realized that he might be able to make this work to his advantage, maybe he did not have to get rid of her. Now that he had made a decision, he would not let her go back to Wayne Enterprises; Thomas Wayne had even granted his permission to keep her. Now that she was with him, she was his and he intended to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Xander seemed to warm up to Ecco after the last chapter, but he is a very paranoid person. I cannot see any kind of relationship with him and Ecco working out without its trials. 
> 
> This week is the last episode of Gotham and it has been a ride. I have enjoyed the show dispite my feelings about the writing of this last season and I will miss it when it ends. I will continue this story regardless of Gotham’s ending and I have another story in mind (that I hope I can find the time to write).


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I didn’t mean to take this long. I meant to take a break, but things in my life happened and. I am not totally satisfied with his chapter, but I have no energy anymore to edit it. I apologize for any mistakes, but I wanted everyone to read the story rather than take months to just edit (especially since the story is complete). I am finished with the story and will be updating sporadically, but I won’t take three months. This chapter was meant to be two parts, but since I took too long to update, I just put it together. Enjoy!

_Jeremiah sweetie why haven’t you written to me? Did something happen to the last letter? Is something stopping you from writing to me? Your mother misses your letters. I have been very unhappy and your letters are a comfort my sweet boy._

_Don’t delay in writing back, if you have time at this moment you should write back. You better not be wasting your time with anyone else! You don’t need them! I look forward to hearing about all the things you’ve done. Let me tell you what I’ve been doing…_

Xander sat behind his desk, reading a letter from his mother, he frowned in concentration as he pulled a bit at his hair in frustration. He didn’t know how to answer his mother back, he had attempted in the past to stop writing to her, then she would respond back like she did in the letter he held. He would usually cave in, responding with lies and false assurances.

He was interrupted in his frustration when he heard the door open, quickly he put the letter down, straightened his hair and stood up from his desk. Ecco had let herself into the apartment and Xander walked over to her adjusting his cuff links. He buttoned up his burgundy blazer, looking more dressed up than usual. Xander’s attitude towards Ecco had changed after the events of a week ago. Instead of being distant, he was starting to become more open, though with some reservations. He encouraged Ecco to come armed after discovering her marksmanship, finding her ability to use firearms an asset.

“Ecco I have a favour to ask of you,” Xander walked up to her, placing his hand on her arm and gently leading her to the couch to sit down. “Thomas Wayne asked for a meeting, an informal one to discuss the possibility of a continued venture.”

Ecco noticed a few boxes and bags from department stores placed on the table unopened. She looked at Xander in confusion waiting for him to continue. He stood up from the couch, his hands fidgeting a bit before he placed them behind his back.

“I know this is not customary, this meeting with Mr. Wayne is sudden and its informal,” Xander cleared his throat, he touched his purple tie making sure it was straight. “I’m repeating myself. This meeting is a dinner with Mr. Wayne and his wife will be accompanying him. I am unaccustomed to informal settings and I don’t know what to do Ecco.”

“What do you want me to help you with?” She stood up from the couch, approaching Xander. “I am here to assist you, if I can do anything to help you then please let me know.”

“My quick minded Ecco, always anticipating my needs,” Xander grasped her hand, rubbing it gently, as he placed his other on her shoulder. “I would like you to join me tonight, but you don’t have to do this if you feel uncomfortable. If I was just meeting with Mr. Wayne, then I would be fine, but he is bringing his wife and we will be in public. I would be more comfortable if someone accompanied me.”

“Alright, I’ll come, what would you like me to do?” Ecco replied. After the events of the week prior she was unsure of her continued employment as his assistant, but she remembered his nervous address and gestures. “I don’t have anything to wear on short notice.”

“I already took the initiative in preparing some clothes and shoes,” He moved his hand in a flourish, to the items sitting on the table. “I hope you don’t mind what I have chosen, though you do have a couple of options. You can use my room to get ready in.”

Ecco looked at the boxes and bags in amazement she went to look at them, but decided instead to pick them up and take them into the room. Xander picked a bag up and followed her to his room entrance, opening the door for her letting her step inside. He put the bag inside, closing the door for Ecco and giving her privacy to dress.

Xander walked back into the living area, he passed by his desk with the letter from his mother. He frowned as he picked the letter up, it was a shade in his perfect evening and he wasn’t going to give the letter another thought.

“Good-bye mother,” Xander ripped the letter up, throwing the remains into the bin and silencing Lila Valeska.

This evening was his, there was no time for the past to haunt him and this was his night to prove himself to Thomas Wayne. All the pieces are falling together and he could get Mr. Wayne to fund more of his projects. This also was a night to connect with Ecco on a level more than just as an assistant, he knew that Thomas Wayne was right when he said it was important to have some one that you trust. Xander wanted Ecco to be that person, it was as if fate brought her to him. He was not a man to usually believe in such things, fate was too convenient an explanation, but he would allow the events to unfold until it reaches its conclusion. Until then, Ecco’s company and expertise created an illusion where Xander was not alone.

Ecco stepped out of the room walking towards Xander, she was hesitant in her movements. The outfit she chose was a dark red dress, with matching shoes. It was simple enough for an informal gathering and elegant, accentuating Ecco’s figure.

“Excellent choice,” Xander stood up from couch and walked closer to her. He observed that she had put on make-up, pleased that she found the make-up that he left in the bag.

“Thank you, Mr. Wilde,” Ecco is still in her posture, as she is scrutinized by the man in front of her.

“You’re welcome, but it’s Xander for tonight,” Xander moved close to her, touching her shoulders gently. “It’s your hair, it needs to be up. There’s a long mirror near my bedroom door let’s move there.”

Ecco followed him to the mirror, but Xander stepped into his room for a moment and came out quickly. In his hand he carried a hair tie, red in colour as he stood behind her.

“I hope you don’t mind if I do this, but I have something in mind,” Xander gently took her hair and tied it up into a bun, but he let her long bangs hang loose. “I liked your hair that first day we met, it was perfect all tied up in a bun. Though having your bangs loose makes it look elegant.”

The moment Ecco had entered into Xander’s apartment that evening she was being moulded and formed by him. Ecco had very little input, except the outfit she had choose, which was something he had a hand in choosing himself. She allowed it. Ecco had found her role as proxy to Xander Wilde ideal and it is a role she wanted to continue to perform. She had never been out to dinner with anyone before, even if this was not real and only an evening with her employer, she did not want to ruin it. She would put her mask on once more, performing her lines, as she had done with everything else in her life.

“There, that is done, now the last piece,” Xander pulled out of his blazer pocket a necklace as he dangles the silver chair. Ecco can see the necklace in the mirror and hanging on the end of the chain is a ruby pendant in the shape of a diamond on a playing card.

“I can’t, it’s too much,” She protested, while Xander placed it around her neck. The gesture was intimate, as his fingers brush against in her neck and he moves his face closer. Ecco takes in a breath watching his reflection in the mirror and feeling his breath against her skin. She feels a chill down her spine and a warmth in her chest.

“Yes, you can,” Xander clasped the necklace securely, as he brushed his hands against the back of her neck, to gently touch her shoulders. “It’s a gift, a thank you for joining me tonight.”

Ecco reaches to touch the pendant, admiring the red shimmer, she turns around and attempted to speak.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Xander held his arm out for Ecco to loop her arm into it, they leave the apartment arm in arm. Ecco smiled at Xander allowing herself for one evening to forget who she is and to live as someone else.

 

Xander and Ecco both arrived at the restaurant, as Xander’s anxiety almost got the better of him, he was tempted to turn and run, his paranoia playing in his head. Ecco’s took ahold of his hand gently grasping it in assurance.

“I’m sorry, Ecco,” Xander gripped her hand back. “I have a lot invested in this evening.”

“Remember you’re not alone.” She let go of his hand when they enter the restaurant, not revealing the emotions they both shared a moment ago, as he assisted Ecco in taking her jacket off. He handed both of their jackets to the coat check and he loops her arm again into his when they enter the dining room. Xander provided the host with Thomas Wayne’s name and both are escorted to his table.

“It is good to see you both,” Thomas shook Xander hand and Ecco’s as well before taking his seat again. “I guess Xander must have pulled your arm to get you to come.”

“Please dear, don’t intimidate the young man,” a woman beside Thomas gently nudged him playfully. Her blonde hair is tied up into a bun giving her a conservative appearance, though she had a youthful smile. “I’m Martha, Thomas’ wife, who he forgot to introduce.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wayne,” Xander reaches over to shake her hand, before taking his seat beside Ecco. “I’d like you to meet Ecco, my assistant.”

“Your assistant?” Martha lifted up the menu to peruse it, but did not seem as interested in it as she did with the conversation. “Ecco, that is an interesting name.”

“Yes, it was Xander’s suggestion,” Ecco gently placed her hand on Xander’s shoulder, causing Xander to look at her abruptly a questioning look on his face.

“I agreed to the name, Xander here is under a private contract with his company, as well as his contract with Wayne Enterprises.” Ecco moved her hand away from Xander, placing back into her lap, looking directly at Martha. “My experience is to be as discreet as possible with my employers requests. I insisted in accompanying Xander to this meeting to assure his well being.”

“My, you are devoted to your work and to young Xander here,” Martha turned her head to Thomas besides her giving him a private look as she arches his eyebrow.

“I’m pleased to hear of your dedication, Ecco.” Thomas turned his head back as a waiter comes by to get their order for a drink. “Let’s order our drinks before we continue. Two glasses of white wine.”

“I’d like a Pinot Noir,” Xander when the waiter turns to him, but the waiter hesitated after Xander’s request.

“I’ll have a Pinot Noir as well,” Ecco tapped the edge of her water glass to get the waiter’s attention, interrupting him from saying anything to Xander. Xander looked at Ecco, but quickly realized why she interrupted, he quirked his lips in amusement, as she smiled back at him. He looked back at the waiter, giving him a challenging glare, but the waiter turned back to Thomas in helplessness as he attempted to speak.

“It’s fine, it’s under my discretion,” Thomas commanded in a voice that cut the waiter off. This show of authority from Thomas Wayne surprised Xander, who had forgotten how much the Wayne name commanded respect in the city. “Xander is old enough to be a business man, his age should not be in questioned, as well as Ecco.”

The waiter nodded his understanding, as he completed the drink orders without any interruptions. When the waiter had left, there was a silence over the table, until Martha Wayne took the initiative to start the conversation.

“Thomas was the one who recommended Ecco to you, Xander?” Martha asked moving the napkin from the table to her lap. She waited patiently for her assumption to be confirmed by Xander.

“Yes he did,” Xander swirled his water glass before taking a drink, slightly surprised by Martha’s question. “He insisted that I find someone that would be able to assist and keep me in touch with my business with Wayne Enterprises. I respect Mr. Wayne and accepted the advice. I must admit he wasn’t wrong, Ecco is a fine asset and I am beginning to appreciate having her around.”

“That sounds like Thomas, a watchful knight, always helping others and finding connections. We have a butler, who is an old acquaintance of Thomas’ and even though he is in our employment he is one of the family. We trust him with our life and with our son.” Martha looked at her husband in admiration, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. “I’m sure he had his motives as well in placing you two together. He has spoken highly of you Xander, a young genius, with much to offer this city.”

“Thank you, I respect Mr. Wayne’s opinion and I hope to fulfil his expectations.” Xander replied, as he noticed the waiter delivering the wine to the table. He took his glass of Pinot Noir that was set in front of him and swirled it around in a nervous gesture. He envied the connection both Martha and Thomas had and the people they had in their life to share it with. Xander even envied their son, who sounded like he was well cared for and protected by people who loved him.

“Xander, call me Thomas, Mr. Wayne is too formal. Now, please explain this project you have in mind,” Thomas responded, taking a drink his own own wine.

“This project is in advanced energy, which works off of a renewable energy source. It is in the developmental stages, but I plan to have it be cost efficient, clean and environmentally safe.” Xander nervously drank the Pinot Noir, but could barely keep it down as Ecco looked at him in worry. “That’s what I hope, but I lack sufficient funding and the research is extensive.”

“This energy project you have in mind is an admirable idea and I would like to help you with it, but as a partner.” Thomas offered confidently. The table around him was silent in anticipation, waiting for him to continue. “I cannot allow you to do this on your own, even with my help, I don’t plan on being a silent partner. With your research, I could give you access to my network in the R&D department and they can help in each stages of the project. That is why I am offering to give you funding to begin this, as I eagerly want this project to turn into a reality and become a cornerstone of this city’s future.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wa-I mean Thomas,” Xander corrected, he was surprised that Thomas would offer so quickly to help him with his project. The relief he felt washed over him, he had what he wanted. “I will have Ecco send you the details and designs for the project.”

The water came back to their table prompting the group to order their food, ending their conversation about Xander’s project and his cooperation with Wayne Enterprises. The evening passed as they ate with pleasant conversation and plans for the future. Xander was exhilarated, as he felt for the first time in his life, things were in motion. Though the evening started off uncomfortable, it was an overall success and Xander had to admit Ecco helped him get through it. When the end of the dinner came, they all stood up from the table.

“Xander,” Martha walked over to him, as Thomas went to get their coats. “Please come visit us at Wayne Manor for dinner, I think my husband wants to take you under his wing. I also would like to see you having more people in your life, bring Ecco as well.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Wayne I will look forward to that day,” Xander said with a smile, a deep feeling swelled in him at being accepted by the Wayne’s and not only did he secure his deal, but he was able to form a connection with the Wayne’s. It was more than he had ever expected.

Thomas returned with the coats, as he helped Martha put her coat on and he put on his own. Ecco had not returned form the coat check and Xander wondered why she was delayed.

“I’ve invited Xander to come to Wayne Manor for dinner one evening,” Martha looked over to her husband, placing her arm in his intimately.

“I was hoping you would approve of young Xander,” Thomas replied to Martha, but looked back to Xander, he extended out his arm for a shake. “I will make a contract for our agreement and send it to your assistant. I look forward to seeing your future with Wayne Enterprises.”

“I look forward to the future as well,” Xander had taken Thomas’s hand in a shake, finalizing their agreement.

“Good night and give my best to Ecco,” Thomas looped Martha’s arm into his, they turned to the exit of the restaurant, leaving to go back home. Xander watched them as they left the restaurant.

“Where were you?” Xander looked over at Ecco, who had returned the moment the Waynes left, with the coats in her arms. He claimed his jacket from her and put it on himself. “It doesn’t take that long to get the coats.”

“I wanted you to have a private moment with the Wayne’s.” Ecco put on her own jacket, waiting for Xander to prompt them to leave. “I know how important this night was for you and you didn’t need me anymore to interfere in your moment.”

“You wouldn’t have been interfering, but I thank you for being considerate,” Xander motioned for them them leave, as Ecco followed him. When they exited the restaurant, Xander stopped, looking up at the dark sky, illuminated by street lamps and the pale moonlight, he inhaled a deep breath. “The night is beautiful isn’t it?”

They both walked in the direction of a small park beside the restaurant, meant to give off a rich atmosphere to the patrons or visitors walking past. Music could be heard playing outdoors by musicians on violins, cellos, and brass instruments to the patrons whom had chosen to eat outside. Xander surprised Ecco when he grasped her hand suddenly pulling her closer to him, as he directed her hand to his shoulder and taking her other hand in his. Ecco followed his directions, allowing him to take control her movements.

“What are you doing?” Ecco watched as Xander gripped her hand, her other hand holding on the his shoulder where he placed it. Ecco knew how to dance, but rarely had the occasion to perform since her training.

“What does it look like?” Xander started to move in a slow dance, Ecco followed his movement. “Don’t you want to dance in the dark, underneath the moonlight?”

“Are you drunk?” Ecco laughed, astonished that Xander would allow himself to be carried away by alcohol. “Maybe I am as well.”

“Not drunk, but elated by success,” Xander corrected and laughed along with Ecco. “This is a wonderful night, my agreement with Wayne Enterprise, your fine performance. I was sure Martha Wayne’s initial response was going to make the evening awkward, but you my dear Ecco rise to the occasion. Now she has invited me to Wayne Manor.”

“Thank you, I’m happy everything worked out,” Ecco continued to dance in Xander’s arms, as she realized how close he was to her. Like earlier when he put on the necklace, his presence overwhelmed her emotions, but she could not get away or ignore it like before.

Little did they both know a voyeur was watching them from a distance as they danced and laughed lost in the moment. An older bearded gentleman, wearing a leather jacket and a hat, his badge hidden in his jacket pocket. He leaned against his car, drinking coffee, watching the sight of the young couple dancing in the dark city of Gotham.

“Crazy kids,” He lifted his cup up and saluted the couple, who were unaware of his gesture. “Enjoy it while you can, you never know when a change of fortune will happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter after I had almost finished this story and I realized that I needed another chapter to create the final connection between Ecco and Jeremiah (before getting onto the later chapters). The last chapter made their relationship more confusing. Why would Ecco become closer to a person who tried to kill her? I felt I needed to provide more reasons as to why Ecco and Jeremiah would become closer, especially since the next short chapter I go over Ecco’s backstory. 
> 
> I wanted an excuse to put the Waynes in there as well, as to provide an incentive for Jeremiah to want to form a stronger connection to the Waynes (he envy’s the Wayne’s relationship and their bond to their son). This is the origin that creates Jeremiah’s later obsession to Bruce. The Wayne’s even invite Jeremiah to dinner. Is this the dinner he fulfills later?
> 
> As for letters from Lila to Jeremiah, he attempted to break off the connection many times. I image one of his attempts (maybe this one) is successful and that causes Lila to take it out on Jerome, leading to her death. Lila pushes Jerome too far (Jeremiah contributes to Lila’s demise indirectly).
> 
> The man at the end is Harvey in a cameo, I just thought adding him would add a bit of the original characters from the show. This puts Jeremiah in canon with the show. Not sure if Harvey remembers Ecco and Jeremiah later, as he was far away from them (and the years in-between).
> 
> Next chapter is Ecco’s backstory.


	7. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it has a lot to deal with Ecco and her past.

Ecco entered her apartment, which was sparsely finished with only a bed, dresser and desk with a computer on it. There is a small kitchen, but it was barely used, as her work keeps her away from home except for sleep. She approached her desk dressed in her red dress from her evening out, she had left her other clothes at Xander’s apartment deciding it best to pick them up tomorrow. The evening had been pleasant, though tense at first and she found that she did not mind being at Xander’s side. The illusion was almost realistic and Ecco admitted it was fun to pretend, she looked down at the ruby diamond shaped pendant, touching it gently. She was interrupted from her musings as her phone rang, she grabbed her purse to take out the device.

“Hello?” Ecco answered when she flipped opened the phone, listening to the person on the line. “Yes, everything is working out fine. We were just with Mr. Wayne at…”

“Listen, I will only say this once, girl,” the woman’s voice on the phone interrupted Ecco, she stopped talking, and listened intently. “You are not there to live in a fantasy world with Mr. Wilde, you are there to gather information without being compromised.”

“No, it’s not what you think.” Ecco raised her voice slightly, her eyes wide and she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. “I’m not compromised, it was all an act. He wanted me to be there and I thought it would make the Court happy to know what is going on between Mr. Wilde and Mr. Wayne. I’m sorry if you were displeased.”

“Well, did you get any information?” The woman questioned harshly.

“Unfortunately I didn’t get the details of their project, the meeting was informal.” Ecco responded, holding onto to the necklace as if it was a life line holding her together. “Mr. Wilde trusts me now and will eventually give me the private details of the project.”

“I suppose he would after you threw yourself at him.” The women said sarcastically, with little care for Ecco’s feelings. “Report back to us as soon as you find anything out, but remember your place and who really owns you, or you’ll find yourself removed.”

“Yes, I understand.” Ecco replied ending the call, she put the phone down on her desk. She removed her hand from the necklace, as she inhaled a deep breath. The phone call was unexpected, but she was used to the harsh treatment from the organization that treated her like a commodity.

Ecco unclasped the necklace, holding it her hand and walked towards her dresser. The necklace was placed carefully in a small box, she closed it tapping the lid of the box. The gift from Xander was unexpected, as she had never been given something that elaborate before. She walked towards her desk, feeling the conflicted emotions that surfaced from the evening with Xander and it continued into the dance they had in the park. Ecco could not deny that she felt something and it was brimming underneath the surface for awhile. These flights of emotions would come and go, but in the end she would always regain her proper functions. This time though, they were stronger than ever before and with her performance tonight, she was not sure if she was fooling herself into thinking nothing existed.

Ecco then realized she had withheld information, as she knew already about the energy project, but told the woman she did not know the details. She wondered why she lied to the Court, as it could bring her trouble if they found out. Maybe the woman on the phone was right, maybe she might be malfunctioning, Ecco concluded and possibly she needed to have a check up once this assignment ended. She could not afford to be compromised, her life would then be forfeited.

Ecco sat at her small desk, turning on the computer, she checked her email seeing that she had a reply. The email was from one of her connections that she contacted earlier, ever since the hitman came after Xander, she was confused as to the motives. Her job was to watch over Xander, but she wanted to make sure there wasn’t anyone out there actively trying to hurt him.

She read the email, taking in the information, but as she read the identity of the person who had initiated the hit her expression turned to shocked. The name she saw in the email was ‘ _ **X. Wilde**_ ’. Ecco tried to reconcile the name, but each time she did, she found herself back to the name Xander Wilde, the first letter was too distinctive to be anyone else. Ecco’s mind was reeling with questions, why would he do this? Did he know her true motives? If he did, why would he place so much trust in her after what happened? What were his true intentions tonight? Why would he put a hit out for her, then give her gifts and a dance in the park tonight?

“Why?” Ecco’s voice cracked, as a tear feel down her face. She lifted up her hand to wipe her eyes, feeling the tears brimming, Ecco quickly pulled her hand away in realization and fear. “No! No, no, no! I can’t, it can’t be!”

Ecco stood up and rushed to her mirror, seeing her eyes red and glassy, she could not deny the truth, she was broken, compromised. She kneeled on the floor, in realization that she let her emotions overcome her and Xander’s betrayal had broken her. She was conditioned and trained not to feel, or to have the emotion be only temporary. This was not temporary, as she felt herself cracking on the inside causing a wave of emotions.

“I won’t cry, I won’t cry,” Ecco whispered to herself in a small voice. She sat on the floor shaking and pulling at her hair, messing up the bun that was earlier placed by Xander. “I may break, but I will never cry again.”

She breathed in a couple of breaths before she stood up from the floor feeling calmed, as her emotions realigned, but she knew she could never be fixed and if her employers knew she was fully compromised there would be no forgiveness. Ecco was firm in her resolution that she could never return to the Court of Owls, if she did, it would be her death.

Ecco was upset at Xander, but only because she had let her guard down with him, had let him play with her emotions. In the end though, there was no-one else to blame but herself, she should have known better, her life was a perfect example of unhappiness and failure. Her father had left her and her mother, who then afterwards neglected her, eventually losing control and committing suicide. Ecco refused to cry for her, after her father left everything fell apart around her, but she would not cry. She was upset, she thought at first it was her fault, but eventually blamed her faithless mother and father who was not devoted enough to their family. Without a family she became a ward of the state that no one cared about. Eventually she was given away to an organization hidden within Gotham that moulded her as an object and treated her like one, an inarticulate instrument.  
  
“I have to find a way out,” Ecco panicked, as she contemplated running away. She rushed to get her bag, hurriedly throwing clothes into it, but she stopped and threw the bag on her bed as she retraced her steps back to the computer, taking a moment to reassess her actions.

In her haste to pack she held the truth away from her, which now reappeared in her mind, Ecco could not run away. No matter where she ran to, no matter how many steps ahead she thought she was, the Court would find her. People in higher positions than her with more money and power failed in their endeavour to escape the harsh justice of the Court. No one could escape, it was a fact and a hard truth that eventually killed hope. Ecco came to the realization that she had another option.

“This situation does not have to be as hopeless as it appears. I will tell Xander everything, maybe he will forgive and if not, well it can’t be worse than the Court.” Ecco sat at her desk, contemplating her resolution, which could be just another avenue for her death, but it was less certain than the Court. Ecco had to try for her own survival, she had a choice and throwing herself at the mercy of Xander was the only other option Ecco had left.

From now on, Ecco would align her future loyalties to the man that is going to help her get out of her situation. It didn’t matter who Xander was underneath his façade, or what his feelings were. Ecco would win, even if she had to change, she would mould her character, even damn her soul to achieve it. She could not deny she cared for Xander in some way, her feelings are what put her in this situation. Ecco had made her choice, a decision that damned her, a decision that might save her.

Ecco stood up from her seat and went to her dresser where a mirror was hanging on the wall, she reapplied her lipstick and straightening the bun in her hair, returning it to the way Xander had put it in earlier. Ecco was already on the road to damnation, it didn’t matter how far she would have to fall, she would never return to the Court of Owls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Ecco’s past makes sense as she has lived a life of neglect. Why does she choose to go to Xander if her life is uncertain? She is emotionally compromised, she knows the Court will kill her, even if she begs for forgiveness and she chooses the option that will allow her to live a long as possible as she tries to make her own choices in her life (though haphazardly). 
> 
> She also chooses Xander, because he pays attention to her. They have an unhealthy relationship (the show has made this clear), but Ecco is unaware of a ‘healthy’ relationship and what that entails. She only knows by the example of her life and how she was raised and trained. Xander has given her special attention, or at least acknowledged her. Though he has hurt her, it was still attention directed at her only and he even sought her forgiveness which is not something she has ever received. Unlike the court which treats her as an object, gives her nothing in return for her loyalty and is disposable to them. She knows her time is up with the Court and her sudden feelings for Xander coincides with her independence from the Court of Owls. 
> 
> I had to explain this, as there may be an assumption that Ecco had an ability to distinguish what a healthy relationship is and might as to why she would choose an unhealthy relationship, or that she was some delusional victim waiting on the sidelines for Xander’s affections. I don’t like either options and wanted to portray Ecco as a damaged person who didn’t have any healthy relationships to emulate from. I also wanted her to go into her relationship with Xander with open eyes and knowing that it may not be ideal for her, but it is better then any other options at the time. This displays her brokenness, which is also showed in her breakdown when she cried (it is supposed to be like a little girl and reflect her later voice).
> 
> I also have a couple of inspirations for Ecco’s Court of Owls’s past. If anyone is interested please ask, but I have already made this post long.
> 
> Sorry for the delays between each chapter, I have had things going on in my life. I hope to have the next chapter up quickly as it is only a very short one.


End file.
